


One Taught Me Pain

by Pomona (resedas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry, hpsb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resedas/pseuds/Pomona
Summary: 一辆小车





	One Taught Me Pain

 

有时候事情毫无逻辑，比如现在，他一口咬上教父那苍白修长的脖子，贪婪地凝视他向后仰去形成的优雅弧度。像只天鹅，他伸手抓住天鹅的长发，命令他看着自己。教父的耳朵红得像煮熟了，咬着嘴唇不说话，手半推半就地搭在他肩膀上。

 

教父是我的。他像口渴的旅人遇见水，把教父搂在怀里又嗅又亲，到处乱舔，感受着这具温热身体在怀里变得越来越烫，越来越软。在外人看来我们是一个相依为命的重组家庭，单身爸爸带着单身儿子，可是关起门来，拉上窗帘，午夜时分——他化身一变，变成 **我的** 。他屈服于我，躺在我身下供我使用；他容忍我的恶习，宽恕我的不敬，他像怀抱，像床榻，和希望，和归宿。他是家。

 

他粗鲁地揉着教父的胸膛，凸起，弹性又柔软的奶油肌肤，指尖掐到某处，教父的喉咙里会发出细碎的猫一样的呻吟。而他会用湿润的唇舌堵住那些，所有的呜咽和呻吟和淫叫，所有的媚态和喘息和涣散的样子，都不许给任何人发现。我的。他用手臂圈住教父，和他十指紧扣，从微颤的指尖中感受到彼此悸动的心跳。动情的教父像块在炉火上给烤化的软糖，挺拔的躯干在怀里融化成一团天堂般的黏腻美妙。

 

“Harry.”教父说，听起来不再是训斥不再是失望也不再是慈爱宠溺。他叫Harry的名字像是呼唤自己的另一半，一个即将把他操出尖叫声的男人。“Harry.”声带振动，喉结滚动，他说r的方式能让人发疯。他好想吃掉他。“Harry,”他睁眼看去，从那双玻璃珠似的灰眼眸里看到了自己充满欲望的倒影，几乎扭曲变形的脸，而教父因他的凝视轻轻颤栗着，每一次都是这样，像车前灯下的小鹿，像未经人事的处女。“你想要什么，”教父问道，喘息个不停，“Harry，你想从我这里要什么？”

 

我要你。他目不转睛地盯着他，嘴唇默念。我要你。想把你为我绽放，为我哭泣的模样刻在脑海里，事实是我怎么也看不够。我想要永远和你待在这张床上，不管别人怎么说——你爱我，你知道。他眨眨眼，用大拇指珍惜地抚摸着教父上扬的唇角， **所以你会为我这样做，会为我张开双腿，让我滑入你那个紧致甜蜜的小洞，然后让我干你，填满你的饥渴和空虚，让你的脑海一片空白，直到像现在这样叫着我的名字射得到处都是。**

 

教父闭上眼，听天由命般扭动了一下，像是彻底放弃让两人回到正轨的妄图。他们的阴茎碰到彼此，触感像火碰上火，几乎令人发痛。“为我准备你自己。”他不由得说，欣喜地望着教父顺从地开合嘴唇，给自己念了个润滑扩张咒（他再一次感谢他们身为巫师而不是别的）。于是，两条又细又长的腿大张开来，他扶着教父的腰，无暇欣赏这美景，便被欲望指使着长驱直入。

 

他们做过许多次。在格里莫广场教父父母的主卧室里，在厨房的流理台上，在门背后。他轻车熟路，那里早被他操开，适应了他阴茎的形状，像一个模具，妥当圆满地包裹着他，传来头皮发麻的快感。好湿好紧好烫好舒服，他扶好教父的腰，一下又一下地插着，集中注意力保持着几浅一深的节奏，时不时睁眼看看教父被顶弄得呼吸困难的脸。

 

众所周知，他的教父是个美人。牢狱生活曾让他憔悴，但出狱后的经历多多少少弥补了过去的苦痛，让他凹陷的脸庞变得饱满，眼睛像拂去灰尘的水晶重返流光溢彩。他毫不怀疑教父只要走进任何一间酒吧，含情脉脉地瞟谁一眼，就能获得免费的火焰威士忌和接下来一整晚的逍遥快活。但那是不可能的。他不会允许，被阿瓦达索命也不会让这个礼物一样的男人离开他身边。

 

“舒服吗？”他反复碾磨着体内的那一点，从教父身体里榨出一声意乱情迷的悠长呻吟。潮红像一团火在他苍白的皮肤上蔓延，在每一个揉过又吻过的地方铸下几天后才能褪去的深色印记。他愿意为此给教父买很多件高领的袍子，最好是捂得严严实实不给任何人看见，只有在沐浴更衣时才能提醒教父他曾经是如何被钉在自己的阴茎上呻吟浪叫——就像现在这样。

 

“嗯……Harry，求你了……”他使了点坏，在初次戳弄敏感点后就故意抽出来点，又轻又缓，美其名曰“温柔”地顶弄挑逗着教父的入口，感受着黏腻的体液和润滑液从深处欲求不满地涌出。他知道这么做会让教父受不了，但他是个坏教子，就想看对方受不了的模样。“操……嗯啊……别这样……为什么……”

 

因为你太美了。他在心里说，因为我想让你同样为我神魂颠倒。“说你要我。”他把手又扶上了教父的侧腰，同样是敏感地带，有一下没一下地摩挲着光滑炙热的皮肤；“Sirius.”他的手下滑到教父的臀部，稍微用力把那窄臀更加掰开，缠绵地磨蹭着却迟迟不深入，换来一声接近呜咽的诱人哀求；“Sirius.”他轻轻念叨着他的名字，人们说名字是象征是咒语，那么Sirius就是Harry的迷情药和夺魂咒，让他一次又一次失去理智的源头。Sirius，他想，一开始就是你，后来也是你。一直都是你。

 

“Sirius.”他决定是时候让折磨结束了。握紧教父的手，他重重地挺腰冲进去撞在敏感点上，听见了一声带着哭腔的尖叫。没给对方喘息的机会，他开始凶猛的不余遗力地冲刺，每一下都整根没入。教父喘息着，挣扎着，伸出手想去碰自己的阴茎，被他制止了，他要让教父只凭屁股里插着的那根东西射出来。他更加卖力地干了几分钟，便感受到身下的甬道开始失控般的一张一缩，而教父的阴茎被两人的腹肌摩擦着，也逐渐挺立，末端流出透明的前液来。

 

“看着我，”他绝望地咬着牙说，伸手捧着教父的脸让他睁开眼睛。“来吧，Sirius，跟我一起，”他狠命地捣弄着教父，满足地体会着越来越失控的快感，节奏越来越激烈，床板发出咯吱咯吱的摇晃声，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你——”

 

教父的身体猛地僵住了，乳白色的液体从顶端喷出来，射得到处都是，湿滑滚烫的甬道像被戳了一下的软体动物剧烈地痉挛着绞紧。操。这是他的最后一个念头。然后，他闭着眼睛，抽搐着，任由快感流遍全身，感到满天的焰火和星星在他眼前的黑暗中爆发。

 

 

 

Harry睁开眼。他戴上眼镜，窗外熟悉的女贞路夜色透进来，让他意识到他不在格里莫广场而在德思礼家。他掀开被窝，裤子里一片湿漉漉，乱糟糟。他叹了口气，直直躺了下来，感到喉咙发梗，眼睛发酸。

 

倒不是因为他过一会又得偷偷用冷水洗床单和内裤。Harry苦涩地想，不是因为这个。只是，自Sirius死后，他每晚都梦到他。

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
